1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple axle lift system. Specifically, the present invention is for a multiple axle lift system for lifting vehicle tires on separate vehicle axles.
2. Background Information
For vehicle repair and maintenance, it is often necessary to raise the vehicle above the ground to more easily reach parts of the vehicle that are inaccessible when the vehicle is resting on the ground.
One way of lifting a vehicle is by using a lift system stationed at each tire of the vehicle. The lift systems are coordinated through various means to lift the tires of the vehicle at relatively the same time and velocity. Each lift system has a column mechanism and a carriage assembly that is vertically movable along the column mechanism. The carriage assembly grasps the tire with a pair of protrusions to engage the tire. The column mechanism then lifts the carriage assembly using a hydraulic cylinder, for example.
The pair of protrusions that extend outwardly away from the carriage assembly are spaced apart at a distance less than the diameter of the tire such that, when lifting of the carriage assembly occurs, a portion of the tire is disposed between the protrusions.
Since there are many different vehicle tire diameters, frequent adjustments of the pair of protrusions is required so that they may properly grasp the tire. One method of adjusting carriage assemblies is manual adjustment of the protrusions to increase or decrease the space therebetween. The manual adjustment includes, for example, manually lifting and sliding each protrusion and then locking the protrusions into place. This is time consuming and, when performed inaccurately, can cause the dangerous situation of overloading one side of the carriage assembly.
For lifting a heavy vehicle with more than one rear axle, such as a dual-axle truck, a lift system is stationed at each tire of the vehicle. In the case of a vehicle with dual axles, six lift systems, one for each tire, are needed to lift the vehicle. This is expensive and time consuming since it requires the coordination of six lift systems with their respective carriage assemblies, including adjusting the carriage assemblies as described above with the added risk of side loading in one or more of the six lift systems.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved lift system for multiple rear axle vehicles. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.